


Letters

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [5]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Ian comes to Anton with a request.





	Letters

He opens his office to find Ian on the couch. Anton sighs. “Why do I even have locks here?”

Ian smiles, a little tense, and lifts a paper bag. “I have chocolates.”

Anton can recognize bribery when he sees it. He narrows his eyes. “Spit it. What do you want?”

Ian opens his mouth. Then looks away — and in the shit lighting of his office Anton sees Ian _blush_.

It’s about Connor, then.

Anton can barely hide a smirk. He turns his back to Ian, taking the gun from the shoulder holster. “Janek. Tell me.”

“I’d like you to help me with something.” Ian sounds uncharacteristically demure. None of that charm he usually radiates. “A letter.”

That makes him hesitate. From someone else, he would have expected it as an insult (and they would have been picking their teeth from the floor by now), but this is Janek. “You know I’m not good at that.”

“No, no, I don’t mean writing, I mean composing!” Ian sighs. It’s so soulful that Anton turns to him. “It’s that… I can’t just approach him, you know?”

Anton bites his tongue on _Why not?_

“I want to do it properly, Antek. To let him know it’s not only…”

“Not only you sighing over him?” he finishes.

Ian glares at him. It’s not very impressive. “I don’t sigh! …Do I?”

Anton laughs. “Солнце мое, еще как вздыхаешь.”

Ian ducks his head and, yes, sighs. “Easy for you to make fun of me.”

“You do make it easy. But okay. What do you want to say in your letter?”

“I’d like to ask him…” Ian rubs his neck. “Ask him out. On a date, you know.”

“I do know what a date is.” He makes a mental note to ensure nobody gives these lovebirds any shit for going out. “Do you want to invite him to a fancy restaurant? Or somewhere else?”

“I was thinking about a cafe…”

By the Shadow, this is too cute. “All right, good for a start. Do you have pen and paper?”

Ian lifts a datapad.

Anton starts pacing (his first stop is to snatch the bag from Ian’s hands). “Dear most respected… Do you call him ‘brother’? Or by the rank?”

“No, I think using the rank would be strange.”

“Agreed. See? You are not bad at this. Are you writing it down? Good. Dear, most respected Connor…”

He drags Ian through more lines of this nonsense, Ian diligently putting it down, echoing after him.

“…And I would be honored…”

“Honored…”

“If you so kindly…”

“Kindly…”

“Agree to have a fuck with me.”

“To have a…”

He waits, rolling one of the last candies on his tongue.

“Antek,” Ian says very evenly. “I will kill you.”

He laughs, hopping away from the advancing Ian, then sidesteps him and holds a candy to his mouth. Ian rolls his eyes and accepts it.

“Just ask him in person, Janek. You’ll be okay. Besides,” he sobers a little, crumpling the empty bag, “a written note might get into wrong hands.”

Ian’s face darkens. “I didn’t think of that. You are right.”

“Я всегда прав, сладость моя.” He puts the crumpled bag into Ian’s hand.

“By the Shadow, Anton,” Ian grumbles, looking away, but Anton does catch the pink on his cheeks. “I’m not bringing you any chocolate again.”

“Our friendship is over, then!” he exclaims dramatically.

Ian throws the paper at him.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Everyone Comes To Anton With Their Love Problems.
> 
> Inspired by discussions with Haaska! <3


End file.
